Apologies: Saturday Night
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Jou took Mokuba out that Saturday to hang out, granting Seto’s trust. But somehow, something happens to Mokuba on the way home. Will Seto be able to handle the situation? How far will he go in hurting Jou? What's wrong with Jou anyway? SetoJou


**Apologies: Saturday Night**

**One-Shot**

**Summary: **Jou took Mokuba out that Saturday to hang out, granting Seto's trust. But somehow, something happens to the 2 on the way home. Will Seto be able to handle the situation? Will he even forgive Jou? And what happened to Jou anyway? SetoJou

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me… duh.

* * *

The blonde felt searing pain rushing all around his body internally and externally as he screamed out in pain, feeling hot fresh tears running from his eyes down to where the pillow suffocates his face. He knew that he was at fault and that he shouldn't be complaining… he should have taken care of Mokuba better… after all; he was there to protect the kid. He deserved his punishment… he deserved all of it. 

"Seto…"

* * *

"Oh please, oh please, _onii-san_!" Mokuba closed his eyes heavily as he pleaded desperately, clasping both his palms together in a praying manner. He waited for the answer to come out from his brother and peeked open an eye, he could see that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, wasn't thoroughly convinced at the idea. Mokuba saw this and spoke before the elder Kaiba could speak, "Come on! Just trust Jou in this one!" Mokuba smirked, running over to Jou's side. 

"Yeah, Kaiba… give the kid a break. He deserves it after all the exams… Trust me on this one, I promise I'll take good care of Mokuba. I'll even risk my life for it." Jou said confidently and smiled as Seto looked from his brother to the blonde. "And why should I trust a dumb mutt like you with my brother?" Seto mocked as Jou pouted, "Hey! What does that supposed to mean!"

"Come on, _niisan_. Jou's not that bad, you know! Besides, you don't even go with me to the arcades. Please? We'll only be gone for 2 hours… I'll even bring my mobile phone!" Mokuba grinned widely. This made Seto sigh out loud enough to make his brother get the message. "Fine, you can-" "_Yes!_" Mokuba cheered, making Seto raise an eyebrow, "-go. But in one condition…" He snapped as Mokuba stopped cheering.

"If something happens… you're grounded for life and the mutt's in trouble!" Seto threatened as the two boys gulped. "Alright, alright. We'll be careful, Mom." Jou smirked as Seto, once again, raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I had so much fun today, Jou! This is the best Saturday I ever had in my entire life!" Mokuba said cheerfully as he marched happily down the street walking back to Kaiba Manor. Jou couldn't help but laugh at the young kid's naiveté's as he placed both of his palms at the back on his head and followed closely behind the ebony-haired Kaiba. "I'm glad you had fun, kid." Jou smirked as Mokuba looked back at the elder teen, "_Ne_, Jou." 

"Hmm?" Jou blinked.

"Thanks." Mokuba smiled as Jou continued blinking, "You're welcome, I guess…" Mokuba laughed at that reply, "I meant thank you… I know you're doing this for both Seto and me… I know that you know that Seto's so busy and that he doesn't have time to have fun with me." Mokuba smiled sadly, "So… thank you, Jou. Thank you so much."

Jou smiled at that statement and actually felt really good about it, "You're welcome, Mokuba… and if you want to do this again, I'll gladly hang out with you anytime." Jou gave a thumb up and Mokuba smiled happily. "Why don't we bring something for your brother at the Kaiba Corp., _ne_? Let's pay him a visit!" Jou laughed as Mokuba joined him, "_Ossu_!"

As the 2 continued walking along the street, a sudden chill went up to the blonde teen's spine and Jou couldn't help but feel that someone was following them. "Mokuba, stay close to me. I think we're being followed." The blonde said, walking behind Mokuba and carefully setting his hand on the younger Kaiba's shoulder. "Jou, what're we going to do?" Mokuba nervously asked, looking everywhere for the so called 'stalker'. "When I count to three, let's make a run for it… let's head towards Kaiba Corp. no matter what." Jounouchi muttered, taking in Mokuba's hand as the boy nodded obediently.

"One. Two." Jou counted. "_Three!_" Mokuba yelled as both of them made a run for it. Jou held Mokuba's hand tightly as both of them panted in exhaustion. Sure enough, as Jou looked behind them, a man in black jacket with a black mask around his face was indeed running after them. Definitely a suspicious character.

As they reached towards the park, he felt their pace slowing down. "Mokuba!" Jou called and saw that the black-haired boy's legs couldn't withstand any longer. "Just a little more, Mokuba. We're almost there." Jou said, Mokuba nodded but his body didn't respond the same way his adrenaline did and the next thing he knew, Mokuba tripped and fell to the ground.

"_Mokuba!_"

* * *

"I trusted you with my brother! You even give that shitty excuse of a promise that you'd risk his life for him! Where is it now, mutt? _Why's your life still in tact and what the hell did you bring my brother into_?" Seto snarled, making the blonde before him tremble in both fear and guilt. "I'm sorry! Things happened so fast and I wasn't able to-" Jou exclaimed in panic and saw that Seto was glaring dangerously at him. 

"You are to be blamed… and like what I've said before… you are in **so** much trouble!" Seto snapped as he roughly pushed Jou to the bed below them. Jou felt himself being roughly pushed down on his stomach, his face meeting the pillow into nearly suffocating him and his arm twisted behind his back. He wanted to tell Seto everything, he wanted to scream out his pain as well… but he knew how the CEO was feeling right now. He knew that it was his fault… and that he was to be blamed.

Everything became blurry after that and he couldn't help but think that the events that night had turned out into one huge nightmare.

"Seto…"

* * *

Blue eyes struggled to open as he heard ringing coming from a far off distance. As soon as these orbs opened, the owner of these orbs reached out to the bedside table and grabbed his vibrating mobile. "What?" He snapped at the caller at the other end of the line, feeling his head spinning. 

"Kaiba. It's Yami." A stern voice came in reply and Seto was instantly awake. "How's Mokuba?" Seto asked directly, receiving a confident reply from the other line. "He's awake… Yugi's with him right now. He's looking for you, Kaiba… and Jou as well. Jou's there, right? He said he was heading there 2 hours ago…" Yami said and Seto nodded numbly, looking down at the unconscious blonde beside him.

"Kaiba, you should bring Jou over… Mokuba told me everything about what happened. And he said that something happened to Jou… when they were attacked." Yami muttered, making Seto look at the receiver oddly.

"And that would be…" Seto trailed, waiting for Yami to spill it out. "Kaiba, Jou… Jou was… He was raped." Seto's heart instantly skipped a beat as he looked at the phone terrifyingly, "When he refused to let go of Mokuba, he was assaulted. Mokuba tried to get in the way, but as he bit on the man's arm, he was shot." Seto trembled as he looked down at Jou below him terrifyingly. "We got a call from Jou that he brought Mokuba straight here after the attack, he tried calling your cellphone but he couldn't reach you."

"Kaiba, you have to bring him here. He has to be checked up." Seto didn't know what to do next. He couldn't tell Yami that he did the same thing to the blonde too. He couldn't tell Yami what he has done.

"Kaiba? You still there? Kaiba-"

"He fainted when he got here." Seto lied, trembling as he did so. "Leave it to me, I'll call our personal doctor and have him checked up here. Please… tell Mokuba about it. I'll come as soon as possible. And tell him… that I love him." Yami was taken back at the CEO's sudden change of heart but just complied, understanding as to how the young billionaire might be feeling right now. "_Aa._ Leave it to me…" And with that, the dark spirit hung up.

Seto instantly dropped his phone and cupped his mouth. Looking so shamefully at Jou's sleeping form, covered with nothing but a plain white shirt, his lower body completely bare. "God… what have I done?" The brunet trembled as he felt tears running down from his eyes.

He saw himself visibly shake when he saw the newly-formed bruises around Jou's upper body as he peeled off the shirt from the blonde's delicate frame. And as he slowly trailed his fingers down Jou's torso, he couldn't help but touch the black and blue bruise upon the teen's skin. His eyes moved to Jou's neck and saw a trail of hickeys, some of them being large bite marks and still bleeding.

Finally, his gaze turned to the blonde's face, etched with pain, sadness and tears. He hadn't noticed before that his lower lip was cut and that it was starting to turn black and blue as well. "God Jou… I'm so sorry…" He whispered, as he slowly lifted the blonde and towards the bathroom, deciding that he should clean Jounouchi up.

* * *

The doctor had left soon after he took some of Jou's blood for lab test, advising the CEO to let the teen drink some antibiotics for the meantime. "He'll probably come down with a fever… he was messed up pretty badly and his insides were literally torn open. I advise you to stay close to him, Seto_-kun_. He might need all the help he can get… don't upset him too much." The man in white smirked as Seto smiled sadly towards the professional, "I'll call if I need any help…" 

"Please do…" The middle-aged man said as he left the Kaiba Manor politely with a soft nod. As soon as Seto closed the huge door of his mansion, he instantly felt a wave of sadness enveloping him. Somehow, he had no worries to go to his brother right now; he knew that he was in good hands with Yugi and Yami.

So what was he to do now? He usually drowns himself with work if something happens to him, especially if he's this miserable. So that's what he decided to do. He slowly went up to his office, but stopped by his room to where Jou slept, and checked up on the blonde.

He would stop thinking about the events that night. Even if he forced himself to…

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Seto looked up from his laptop and saw that a blonde teen was standing at the entrance of his office. He also saw that the boy was avoiding his eyes and that he could be hardly seen from Seto's view. As the brunet sighed, he shut his laptop off and motioned for the blonde. "Get inside, puppy." He muttered as he walked towards the fireplace of his office and rubbed his temples as soon as he got there. 

Jou hesitantly walked over to the brunet and set his gaze downwards as soon as he got close to the young CEO. Silence engulfed them both as they stared at the flame in amazement and interest. Seto couldn't help but glance at the blonde's condition and with the only source of light coming from the fire, saw that Jou's lower lip was bruised and that he was limping with his injured leg.

"How're you feeling?" He asked as Jou looked up to him in awe and in shock. "Eh?" Jou blinked. "I said how are you feeling?" Seto repeated and Jou just nodded, "I'm okay…"

"…" Silence once again.

After what seemed to be a few seconds later, Jou finally spoke, "I'm sorry… for what happened." He paused and breathed in deeply, "I know… I'm at fault… and you have every right to blame me. I know I should've taken good care of Mokuba more. I tried… I really tried… but I didn't see the man coming and I-" "_Why are you telling me now! Why didn't you tell me what happened before I-_!" Seto stopped and looked back at the fire and slammed his fist angrily at the brick pavement.

"So you knew…" Jou muttered and didn't receive a reply from the brunet.

Jou continued, "Because you were angry…" Jou simply said as Seto looked at the blonde with an ultimately pissed expression. "What." It came out more of a statement than a question and the young CEO had this sudden urge to strangle the blonde's neck. "Because you were angry… I wanted to explain to you when you're calm…"

"Don't give me that crap, Jou!" Seto snapped, saying Jou's name for the first time. "_How was I supposed to know what you were trying to prove!_ _You were always screaming at my face and bicker at anything we do! How am I supposed to know you were actually making a point when you're just laying helpless there, making me think that you're actually admitting your mistake!_"

"Because… it _was_ my mistake."

"_To hell with your self-pity!_" Seto snarled.

"I mean, how could you even listen to pathetic explanations when you're filled with rage?" Jou argued back for the first time, actually making a point. "Would you even listen to me when I explained right then and there? Would you not think I was trying to buy my way out of my mistake? Trust me, Kaiba. I understand how you're feeling right now… I understand cause I get so angry too when something happens to Shizuka."

Seto's furrowed eyebrows started to lessen as he looked away stubbornly into the burning flame. "And I thought, what better way to let out your anger… than to let it out on me?" Jou looked nervously at the brunet and saw that Kaiba's eyes twitched for a moment. "By letting out your anger to the one at fault… at least you feel better, right?"

"Feel better? You're not making me feel better, mutt! You're making me guilty!" Seto snapped and Jou was taken back at that answer. "You're making me angrier and more pissed than I already I am." As Seto turned around, Jou instantly answered, "Why? Don't you feel good that somebody cared for you?" Seto stopped at his tracks and waited for the blonde to continue.

"Think of it this way… somebody actually allows you to lash out all your fury on him… that that somebody actually cares how you feel. And that somebody actually allowed his feelings to get hurt just so your feelings would heal." Seto looked back to the blonde and saw that Jou's head was dropped downcast. "W-wouldn't you… wouldn't you feel special? Wouldn't you feel lo-" Jou trembled and as soon as he looked up to the brunet, he was roughly pushed back into the wall.

As his back made contact to the wall, his lips were captured by Seto's and he realized that it was getting harder to breathe. He closed his eyes heavily and trembled at the brunet's hands running beside his waist, slipping inside his shirt. And as soon as the contact ended, he was oblivious at the fact that his face was wet with his tears.

"I didn't regret what I did tonight…" Seto muttered, his eyes cold and emotionless but not angry. "I didn't regret punishing you. Because I wanted you. I wanted you so badly and you were like a prey that came to me willingly… waiting for me to gobble you up… waiting for me to explode in your insides." Seto snarled and could see that Jou was too speechless and shocked to even realize that his mouth was still hanging open.

"Yes… you were the one I lashed out my anger to. But it wasn't only because of my anger…" Seto said softly, cupping Jou by the cheek. "You were the only one I wanted to be at this time of crisis. You were the only one I wanted to lean on… for the sadness that I felt… for my longing of your comfort… and for your love." Seto whispered, placing both their foreheads together and holding Jou's face in place by both of his hands as he saw the tears cascading down from Jou's eyes.

The feeling felt warm, Seto could tell. The ambiance felt secure and the warm fire coming from the fireplace was soothing. Jou's mere presence was heartwarming and his touch around the blonde was making him feel at ease. "I'm sorry… Katsuya…" He whispered. "Why are you saying sorry?" Jou sobbed, sniffing and hiccupping once in a while as he rubbed his eyes and nose with the back of his arm.

"I'm the one who's sorry! I'm the one at fault!" The blonde instantly latched on the brunet's shoulder and sobbed it all out, not caring if he sounded pathetic or childish. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Seto carefully wrapped his arm around the blonde's small body and carelessly kissed the blonde by the side of his neck. "Don't be…" Seto whispered, "You're not at fault, Katsuya… You're not at fault."

* * *

"Hey kiddo!" Jou waved as he and Seto entered the hospital room to where Mokuba was staying. "Jou!" Mokuba exclaimed and jumped out of bed but instantly regretted it when a surge of pain electrocuted from the wound on his gut. "Take it easy, Mokie." Seto smirked as Mokuba laughed nervously, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you sooner." Seto apologized, taking his little brother into his arms. 

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Mokuba grinned, "Jou, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, looking over at the weary-eyed blonde. "Don't worry! I'm fine! You should concentrate in getting better, kiddo. Nothing's going to happen to me just because of a fever!" Jou smirked as Mokuba looked sadly towards the elder teen. He knew he shouldn't rekindle what happened before so he simply nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, embracing the blonde tightly and not saying anything.

No words were needed to be said. Just the affection of that hug meant so much to Jou and that he was relieved that the younger Kaiba was alright. As he nuzzled the boy's head, he can't help but feel Seto's hand snaking up to his and as he looked up to Seto's direction, the brunet flashed him a smile. "Thank you… for protecting Mokuba, Katsuya…"

"Seto…" As both of them looked at each other's eyes, they can't help but hear someone clearing his throat. "I'm still here, you know…" Mokuba giggled, "Are you two finally together?" Jou blushed at that comment, "You mean you knew all along?" Seto had to admit, he was shocked too.

"Well, duh! Everyone knows the both of you got the hots for each other! Heck, even Malik and Marik know!" Mokuba said "as-a-matter-of-fact"ly. "What!" Jou snapped as Seto cleared his throat, "Okay, Mokie. Th-that's enough." Seto said as Mokuba hopped back to his back and laughed. "Can we leave you for a while? I need to bring Jou to his physician." Seto turned to the door as Mokuba nodded mischievously, "Yeah, go on ahead. Leave without me. I'm fine here… all alone… without anyone to talk to…" Mokuba raised his voice, making sure Seto heard him.

Seto grumbled and looked back to his younger brother, "Mokuba." The ebony-haired boy smiled as widely as he could, "I was just playing with you…" "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll bring you back some ice cream." Jou nuzzled his head and Mokuba instantly hugged the blonde, "Yey! Jou-**_niisan_**'s the best!" Mokuba grinned evilly towards Seto, making sure he emphasized the "_niisan_" clearly.

Seto simply rolled his eyes and took Jou by the arm, dragging him out of his brother's room. "See 'ya later!" Mokuba waved as Jou waved back. "You know, you're spoiling him too much." Seto said. "I can't help it… he's the brother I never really had…" Jou smiled, "I always wanted to have a little brother." Jou stopped at his tracks and Seto was forced to stop too, as he was forcibly pulled back by his hand around Jou's wrist.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Jou smirked seductively towards the brunet as Seto faced away guiltily. "Me? Jealous?" Seto raised an eyebrow as Jou nodded rapidly, "You're jealous because Mokuba likes me better." Jou laughed out triumphantly. Seto rolled his eyes at that statement and instantly pinned Jou to a nearby wall, bringing their faces close to each other, "Hell yeah! I'm jealous, you silly puppy. I'm jealous at Mokuba." Seto whispered, making Jou turn crimson all of a sudden.

Their gap got closer and closer as Seto's words came out of his lips, "I'm jealous as to why he's getting all of your attention." And as soon as he said his last word, he fully planted his lips towards Jou's, moving his tongue inside of Jou's, looking for the right angle of the lip lock.

"_Eewww!__Kissy kissy!"_ Mokuba appeared right beside them, forcing them to break from their contact. "_Mokuba!_" Seto grumbled irritably as Mokuba ran back to his room laughing out loudly. As the brunet ran after the black-haired boy, he was stopped abruptly when two hands cupped him by the face. And the next thing he knew was that Jou was pulling him down into another kiss.

Their lips met and Seto was taken back at first, but easily succumbed to the teen below him and kissed back. Their second kiss soon ended when they were in need of air and simply looked into each other's eyes. "That was an '_I love you_' kiss." Jou giggled, not letting go of Seto's face all the while. At this viewpoint, Seto saw how beautiful the blonde actually was when he was smiling this close to him. He smirked at that statement and took Jou's hand to his, "You're getting your '_I love you too' _reply when we get home…" Seto grinned as Jou blinked in awe, "I'm not letting you sleep tonight and I'm not giving exceptions just because you have a fever."

Jou looked as if he was still confused, but laughed it out instead. Trust Seto to be the unromantic kinda guy. "I'm looking forward to it then…" He softly chuckled as he held Seto's hand tightly and leaned his head on the brunet's shoulder, walking down the lobby of the noisy hospital.

And so ends the story.

* * *

How'd you guys like it? (--,)v it's been a while since my last upload… school's been like hell! O.O Especially with all the complicated programs I have to make for the projects. Trust me, it isn't easy… I'm blabbing now.. hehe! Ciao, y'all! (--,)v 

**Started: **January 6, 2006; 6:04 PM

**Ended:** January 6, 2006; 11:53 PM

**Modified:** January 7, 2006; 11:26 AM


End file.
